Freddy Krueger
by anniearmitage
Summary: Part One of the Horror & Love Series
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the car and waited to drive up to our new parents and I have lived in Springwood ever since I was a was alright but there wasn't much to do around here since most of my friends either moved away or got too busy to hang around first when I heard we were moving I was a little when my dad said it was just on Elm St., I felt kind of disappointed.  
"We're here," my dad said as we pulled up to a house with bars over the windows.  
"I wished they would've taken those bars off."  
"I like remind me of a kind of imprisonment."  
" we'll keep the bars on your window and let you live like a prisoner," my mom saids sarcastically. _God, I was just giving an opinion,_ I thought as we got out of the car and unloaded our stuff into the house.  
Four hours later...  
It was around 9:00pm when we finished unpacking and I was seriously tired.I walked up the stairs and was about to turn and go to my room when my mom called me down.I groaned and went to meet my mom at the bottom of the stairs.  
"What is it?" I asked in a daze.  
"Honey, you've been working really hard today.I know you must be hurting a little bit." I was barely paying attention but nodded slightly.  
"Nicole, take 'll help you relax tonight."  
"Okay, Mom." I take the white pill and walk back up I get to my room, I get ready for bed and forgot about the pill until I got comfortable in bed. _I'll take it some other time.I'm not even hurting that much._ And then I drifted off to sleep...  
Dream world  
I dozed off and ended up waking up a few minutes later.I tried going back to sleep but nothing helped.I got up and quietly went down stairs to get something to drink.I noticed my parents were in the living room and talking about normal stuff like work and the new house.I stepped back and the floorboard creaked pretty loud.I stood there and waited to hear them yell at me for being kept talking and I wondered what was going on.I then had this sudden feeling to go I opened the door I saw a door leaning on a tree in the yard.I examined it for awhile and decided to open it for no reason at all.I opened it up and saw that it actually led somewhere.  
"Oh shit, I'm really dreaming," I said aloud.I had this curious feeling to see what else was through this door and stepped world around me changed into a huge room with boilers and pipes and steam almost everywhere.I turned around to find the door gone. Confused and a little taken aback, I began wandering around.I did this for several minutes until I nearly got ran over by Mikala, the bitch that lives several doors down.  
"What the hell? Why did you just run into me?" I yelled at her.  
"Oh my god, Nicole! We have to get out of here!"  
"Hey! Hey! Calm down! Now explain why we need to get out."  
"He's after me and he wants to kill me! Get up, Nicole! Before he gets us!"  
"Mikala! Stop screaming and tell me what's going on! Who's this _he_ that's after you?"  
"Oh my god, didn't you hear the rumors?"  
"No, I don't get into that is it?"  
"There's a man that kills you in your if he kills you in your dreams, you'll really 'll never wake up."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Nicole, when have I never been serious?"  
"Hmm, Mikala, let's 're always playing around with others, you're a liar, and every time I see you, you're always smilimg, always laughing."  
"Since when have I ever lied?"  
"Remember when we were kids and we were such good friends? We were going to be friends forever, right? But what happened when we got a little older? What happened?"  
"Nicole, we have no time for this! I'm sorry I didn't keep our friendship strong! I-"  
"Forget it, bitch! You still harassed me like everyone else! You know, I hope this guy comes after you and kills you because you're just another useless bitch."  
I turned around and came face to face with a man.A man who made a burned grin at Mikala and I.


	2. Chapter 2

I bumped into this burned man, who was grinning at Mikala and that he was burned, he wore a red and green striped sweater, fedora black pants, and dark shoes.I heard her scream and when I turned to look at her, she was gone.  
"Where did she go?" I said silently.  
"She woke up," I heard the man say behind me.I turned and saw that he was a little closer and stepped back a bit.  
"How did she wake up?" I asked.  
"She got really scared, you could say."  
"So, are you the man who was after her?" He chuckled.  
"You really don't know about me, do you?"  
"Well, what do you think?" Again he , I was amusing him.  
"Well, Nicole, I am Freddy your little screamer friend is right.I kill in your dreams."  
"How did you know my name?"  
"I know everything about you.I even know your greatest fear."  
" 's no wonder why she's terrified of you."  
"She's more afraid of my appearence."  
"I think you look okay."  
"Don't fuck with me, bitch."  
"That was a compliment, asshole."  
"I'm a burned dead the hell is that attractive?"  
"You aparently haven't met someone who's messed up."  
"Why expect it? I'm gonna kill you anyways."  
"What? Why couldn't you kill some other kid?"  
"Because they're all taking that damn Hypnosil."  
"What's Hypnosil?"  
"God, you're killing me with these is that pill they're giving to all the kids on Elm forces you to never dream."  
"That wouldn't want to dream?"  
"The kids' parents.I appear in dreams remember? They want to make sure I don't kill their precious didn't take it, I see."  
"Well, my mom gave me apill and I didn't feel like taking it."  
"Hypnosil."  
"So, you mean my parents lied to me?" He nodded and I felt parents and I always shared things with each other.  
"Ready to die?"  
"What's the point? You'll just end up being like me: , go ahead and kill me."Freddy paused for a moment.I could tell that he was deep in thought but decided not to say sighed.  
"Damn it.I hate it when people pull that stuff on me."  
"Well, you should really think these things through-"  
"Shut up, bitch.I don't need any advice from you."  
I stood there for a second, trying to figure out what to do.I heard Freddy chuckle again and looked to see why.  
"So, I'm alone and you're about we make a little deal?" He saids.  
"What kind of deal?"  
"I won't kill you unless you promise not to use the a deal?" I started thinking about this.I had just met a dead serial killer in my dream, we were just talking like as if that wasn't a problem, and now we're about to make a deal.  
"Okay, It's a , it's better than being bored all day and night." We were about to shake hands until I saw his hand.  
"Oh my you make that?" Disapointment ran across Freddy's face after I said this.  
"You're right about one are definately messed up."  
" many people recognize my greatness for being strange," I say sarcastically as we shake bladed glove felt rough but I couldn't believe I was touching it.I wished I could've had a glove like sighed as our hands seperated.  
"You're about to wake up."  
"What?" The next thing I knew, I was back in my bedroom, my annoying ass alarm clock beeping simultaniously.I turned it off and began wondering if I had really made that deal.I smelled my right hand and could detect the scent of metal, sweat, and blood. 


	3. Chapter 3

I got up and got ready for school.I noticed that the pill on my night stand and threw it in my little trash bin.I went down stairs to have some had made bacon, eggs, and toast.  
"Hey Nicole," my dad said, not looking up from this morning's paper,"How was your sleep last night?" _Oh, wouldn't you like to know? I met a killer and we made a deal_ , I thought while chewing on some bacon.I then realized that they believe I had swallowed the pill.  
"It was weird.I thought I dozed off at first.I guess it was all that work yesterday."  
"That's not it," he said looking up.  
"What is it?"  
"We'll tell you later," my mom said, sitting down with her cup of coffee,"You need to hurry or you'll be late to school." I got up, put my backpack on, and walked out the door.I didn't see Mikala anywhere on the streets, assuming that she got an early start to tell everyone at school about last night's I get to school, I go to my locker, get my books, and head to first was until I saw Mikala around her group of friends, jabbering on about last night.  
"And he was so scary was so burned." Then she saw me and grew a little shocked.  
"Oh my god, 're alive."  
"Ugh, of coarse I'm did you expect? A zombie?" There was no way in hell that I was going tell everyone about me being friends with a dead it would be fun to fool with her, make her think that she's going crazy.  
"No.I mean about last night when we saw Freddy Krueger." Some kids passing by stopped at the mention of 'Freddy Krueger' while some turned their heads.  
"Who's Freddy Krueger?"  
"Nicole, you don't need to be tell them about last night."  
"But I don't know what you're talking should I even be scared?"  
"Nicole, stop this and tell them what you saw."  
"You're confusing me.I don't even know what you're trying to prove."  
"Stop that! You were fucking there! I saw you!"  
"But Mikala, I didn't dream a thing last a thing." She then grew into an aggitated rage of turned to her friends for support.  
"You believe me, don't you guys?"  
"Yeah, we believe you."  
"Of coarse, why wouldn't we?"  
"That freak is just a liar." Now, you'd think that I'd snap and punch her but I've been called that so much that it is only a word (And a compliment!).  
"God, she didn't need to blame a little nightmare all on her just because she's different," I heard a boy's voice near by.  
"I don't know.I wouldn't find it shocking if she married him," a girl joined in.  
"Miss Nicole Krueger? Now that's weird."I found myself blushing at the the bell rang, I pulled my self together and headed to my first period class.  
Nothing really interesting so I'll skip to the afternoon...  
When I got home, I noticed that Mom was cleaning the house.I saw her in the living room, dusting the coffee table.  
"Hey, Mom."  
"Oh, hey, honey," she saids looking up at me,"How was school today?"  
"Mikala from several doors down kept saying that I was a liar this morning."  
"What for?"  
"She said that I was in her dream last night and that we both saw some guy named Freddy Krueger." She stared dead at me when I said the name.  
"Nicole, there's something I need to tell you." She sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her, motioning me to sit next to her.I sat down and waited to hear the information I was already aware what came out of her mouth was not what I expected.  
"Freddy Krueger was a child took them, brought them to his basement, and killed us parents reacted in a rage and we burned him alive in his had happened a little before you were even thought it was all when we heard that teenagers were dying in their sleep and the several survivors gave his exact description..."

"He's...back?"

"But then a pill was invented to pervent anyone from 's called pill you swallowed last night was it.I'm sorry I lied to you.I was trying to save you from Freddy." She embraced me and I hugged her afternoon to tonight, I wondered if I should even be meeting Freddy Mom brought up the Hypnocil, I decided at the last second to not swallow it.I needed to get the facts striaght before deciding on , when she left my room, I spit it out into my trash bin and went to sleep.  
Dream world  
I found myself in the boiler room and who had to do the honors of sneaking up on me but the master of nightmares himself.  
"Don't do that, Freddy!" He just stood there and laughed for awhile until he slowly stopped.  
"Okay, so Mikala confronted me this morning about last night."  
"I know.  
"How do you know things before I even utter a breath?"  
"I know what you your mother's not so clear about my history as you think."  
"Then what reallyhappened?"  
"They took my kid away from me."  
" _You_ had a child?"  
"Killers can have offspring too, you know."  
"I 's just that I can't imagine you having a kid."  
"Well, I did and I didn't like that they took her away."  
"You had a daughter? What was her name?"  
"Katherine."  
"Katherine 's a nice why did they take Katherine away?"  
"I killed my wife in front of her."  
" sure is a bitch, isn't it?"  
"What the hell are you trying to say? That I deserved this?"  
" took your kid, so you took their's.A revenge motive you can say."  
"You know too 're not growing up to be a cop, are you?"  
"No, I just watch too many scary movies and my school's enough for me to think the thoughts of a see, no one is truely born either develope into it or grow up in an environment that effects them forever."  
"You do realize that you're supporting a killer, right?"  
"Does that really matter now?"  
"I guess not." There was an awkward silence for awhile and I didn't really have anything else to say.  
"So why were you blushing?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"This morning when you were listening onto those kids' were blushing when they said something about us getting , why were you blushing, _Miss Nicole Krueger_?" I blushed and laughed slightly.I pulled my self together and put on a straight face.  
"Truthfully, I really don't know."  
"Uh-huh, right."  
"Oh shut you know how I-"  
"You're waking up again" Before I could breathe, I wake up to the same damn annoying alarm clock.  
"This thing's about to die," I said as I turned it there was this one thing that stuck on my mind all was I blushing at someone's statement to be married to Freddy Krueger?


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in my room after school let out and stared through the window.I didn't get much homework so I had a bunch of free what to do with all this free time? That's what I was wondering. _, so freaking bored_.I didn't feel up to reading, I didn't have anything to write about, and day dreaming was out of the option.I say this because I grew bored of imagining people's deaths.I know that's shocking but when you're bored, it doesn't seem interesting.I had my folder of drawings out and a paper and now, staring out my window at the rainy dusk setting, I was trying to figure out what to draw _.Hmmm, I wonder what Freddy's up to.I bet he has more fun than_ does _he do during the day_? I lingered on the thought until I went with the decision to make a drawing of took me awhile to finish it and I thought it looked I asked my parents, Mom would faint and Dad would ground me forever.I put the picture in my folder and placed it back in its spot on my dresser (They never snoop around in my stuff).I heard Mom call me down for supper and I ran down she was making pizza and I LOVE pizza (Okay, I know that was weird but I really do love )!After that, I got situated for bed and faked swallowing the , to meet Freddy...  
Dream world  
"Hey, I've been waiting for you all fucking day." Yes, that's the first thing he saids to me when I enter the dream.I felt a little awkward at this.  
"And why are you so excited?"  
"Because it gets boring without someone here."  
"Same here in the real the way, what do you do here when everyone's awake?"  
"I think about stuff or walk around, making sure the kids get lost or confused when going through here."  
"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" He smirks and snickers a bit.  
"You're figure it out."  
" I don't even think about that shit."  
"Oh that's right, Miss Mental Psychopath." I look at him, annoyed.  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.  
"I want to know why I'm always on your mind."  
"You're not always on my 're just more interesting to think about at times."  
"What do you think about when I cross your mind?"  
"Ugh, ummm, I-"  
"Don't be can tell me anything." He smirked again and it was starting to become uncomfortable.  
"I don't think the thoughts you think of, okay? I've just had weird stuff on my mind, lately."  
"Oh really? What kind of weird stuff?"  
"Oh just trying to see how long a girl can last being friends with a dead serial killer."  
"Seriously?"  
"No, why?"  
"Because in my opinion, she wouldn't last long."  
"Why? Would you kill her?"  
"Depends what the killer thinks of her." _What the fuck?!_  
"And what does the killer think of her?"  
"She'll have to find out the next time she falls asleep."  
"Ah, shi-" And then I was back in my room.  
"Shit.I hate this damn alarm clock." I get ready for school and leave.  
That Afternoon  
I got home and started drawing like crazy.I've been having this strange feeling about drawing Freddy all , I didn't do this at school because Mikala would've been up my ass about that , as much as I'd like everyone to know that my best friend's a murderer, I don't need any of that coming home.I spent the whole day drawing and hid them in my folder before my mom came up with the pill. Then, I got ready for bed and fell asleep...  
Dream world  
Instead of finding myself in the boiler room, I was in my room, sitting in bed.  
"Shit, don't tell me they drugged me." I then heard laughing coming from my door, so I turned my attention towards it. And then, Freddy appeared.  
"Here's Freddy-" I threw my pillow at him.  
"What the fuck did you do that for?"  
"You made me think that my parents drugged me or something," I said, getting out of bed. He smirked at me.  
"What do you care if you miss one night of sleeping?"  
"Well, for one, we made a deal. Two, I don't want you to kill me, thinking that I broke our promise."  
"Oh? And what about those?" He pointed at the folder on the dresser. I hesitated for a moment. I don't know about you but wouldn't you feel awkward if your friend had a bunch of drawings of you in their folder? I didn't want Freddy to get the wrong idea and think I'm an obssesive bitch. Although, to save any further persistance from him, I gave him permission to look through them. He opened it up and the first thing he saw was a picture of himself standing with blood dripping off the tips of his blades. I put my head down, rememorizing the several scenes of him either killing or posing. He walked towards me and stood close in front of me.  
"Nicole, look at me." I continued to stare down at his shoes, not daring to speak a word.  
"Nicole," he said as he put two bladedfingers under my chin and pull my face up to his,"Look at me." His face was very close to mine, paralyzing me. He leaned in, getting closer to heart started ponding hard against my chest that I knew it would explode. I didn't know why I was feeling this way. And to him, Freddy Krueger, the master of our greatest nightmares. This killer. The man that parents fear. My friend. When his lips were only milimeters away from mine, he stopped.  
"You're waking up," he whispered. Then, I found myself back in my bed, this strange feeling of disappointment overwhelming me.


	5. Chapter 5

Going to school was just weird. All I could think about was what happened last night. He tried to kiss me! But the other thing that bugged me was why did I feel so sad that he didn't? It didn't even matter how much I kept saying he's only my friend and that's how it will always be. The memory of last night kept playing over and over in my head today. I couldn't even eat lunch without feeling his lips getting ever so closer to mine. I didn't find Freddy disgusting, I just didn't know what to think. He left me completely confused and I began to wonder, do _I_ like Freddy? Coming home that afternoon felt uncomfortable. I knew I would have to face him tonight and I didn't know what to do. I excused myself from supper early tonight and went over some things in my head. I didn't know what to feel and trying to get out of the situation seemed kind of hard. I didn't want to end my nightly meetings withFreddy but I also didn't know how to confront him once I went to sleep. I grew nervous when Mom came up with the Hypnosil. I drank the water, slipped the pill under my tongue, and spit it out when she was gone. Now, to hopefully end my confusion tonight.  
Dream world  
I was not in the boiler room or my bedroom this time, but a cemetery with a bunch of fog. It was quite nice and I kind of smiled,forgettingthat I was now in his world. I felt two arms wrap around me and jumped a little. I heard slight laughing but was not comforted.  
"Did I scare you?" Freddy whispered in my ear.  
"No, just surprised me a bit." My heart kept racing but I didn't know if it was still the shock from him sneaking up on me or memories of last night.  
"If so then why's you heart beating so fast?" I couldn't take it anymore and released his arms from me.  
"Stop it, Freddy! I don't know what to do now! You always confuse me and I don't know what to expect! Just stop it!" I felt tears coming but rubbed my eyes to cease them.  
"Nicole, you confuse me, too. That first night we met I thought you liked me that way because you thought I looked alright."  
"Screwed up mind. What are you getting at?"  
"Well, last night I thought you liked me with all those pictures you drew. But now I'm confused."  
"I drew those for no reason but didn't think you'd take it like that. Why did you think that?"  
"You do good drawing me. But now I feel awkward." _Yeah and I'm completely great over here!_ We stood there and I looked around at the scene.  
"Freddy, why are we in a cemetery?" He shrugged.  
"I thought this would be more comforting than my boiler room and less frightening than your room."  
"Do you...ugh,,,like me?" He looked at me for a moment almost like he was in deep thought.  
"Not sure."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why don't you ask yourself that?"  
"I've been doing that all day."  
"No. You were asking yourself about our current situation and if it would be weird now. So, do you like me?" I didn't have an answer for that but I didn't won't to make him confused again.  
"How about we try to get this clear to both of us."  
"How? Ask each other questions?"  
"We could do that. But we can't ask each other if we like each other until we run out of questions."  
"Sure. Nothing better to do until your damn alarm cloak wakes you up."  
"It's seriously annoying. So what were your thoughts about me when we first met."  
"At first, I thought you were going to be one of my victims along with that bitch. She was really getting on my nerves."  
"You're so lucky you don't have to go to school and live on the same street as her."  
"Yeah. But when you were telling her she should die and called her a bitch, I thought you were amusing. Your turn. What did you think of me?"  
"Let's see. You surprised me because I didn't know you were behind me and I thought you looked completely crazy. When I say that, I mean I've never seen a burned man before."  
"Okay...What's your next question?"  
"What did you think of me finding out about your past?"  
"Annoyed that once you found out that you'd stop coming. What about me knowing what goes through your mind?"  
"I didn't like that because then I wouldn't get to talk to you about some things."  
"What things?"  
"Stupid things not perverted things. What do you think when I come to your mind?"  
"Just what your doing during the day. Sometimes I think of how to shit around with your head. I know what you think about."  
"I just wonder the same things but sometimes I think of what you were like alive. So, just out of curiosity, would you ever get married or have children again?"  
"I don't really put much thought into that. My main motivation is killing. I'm not sure. It depends on the kind of girl I get with."  
"I think about it sometimes.I'd like to get married and have a kid or two. I just don't know how that will come true. Not many people like freaks."  
"Hey, I'm the freak here."  
"That's why we're so close. We're classified as freaks to society."  
"So, what do you look for in guys?"  
"Weird question to hear from you but okay. I like dark minded guys. You know, people who just get me. I'm in to goths you could say. What do you look for in a girl?"  
"You should know." He smirks and I laugh at his perverted ways for once.  
"Okay that was dumb of me to ask. I don't know what elseto ask."  
"So, do you like me? You asked everything you wanted to know, right?" I pu my head down to stare at the ground.  
"I-I do-" he put his hand on my neck and pressed his thumb to my chin to make me look up.  
"You've really got to stop that. It just makes you obvious." I blushed a bit. I was nervous as hell.  
"So, do you like me?"  
"What does it look like?" Freddy released his grip on my neck and pulled me in to his lips. My first kiss with a dead serial killer. Well, it could be worse, right? I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. I couldn't really fight the feeling in me anymore. I really did like Freddy. He was my only friend and now my lover. We broke the kiss for air and I stared at his face. He was attractive to me and I felt safe with him now. He looked back at me a little confused.  
"What?" he asked. I hugged him and felt the smoothness of his sweater.  
"Thank you," I said and then he released me.  
"I'm waking-" He nodded and I was back in my room. I was happy now. Freddy Krueger liked me. He actually liked me! I heard Dad knock on my door and say that Mom was still asleep so there wasn'tany breakfast this morning. I didn't care. Who could eat so early knowing that they've just kissed Freddy Krueger? I was so excited that I pratically ran out of the house to get to school.


	6. Chapter 6

My week went pretty well. I go to school and do work, I greet my parents when I come home, I pretend to eat the Hypnosil, and at nights I get to see Freddy and we kiss before I wake up. Well, the last few nights we started making out. Hell, what my parent don't know won't hurt them, right? Freddy's more fun to be with now. He shows me more about his life as a killer and when he was alive. He looked nice alive but I still like him as his burned self. Today, in the afternoon light, I'm wishing I could be with him now. I wish I could fall asleep now but my parents want me to come with them to watch an old movie with them. Now don't get me wrong but some old movies are good but the one they're making me watch is like a drauma and I'm not real into draumas. If the woman ended up like that lady from _Vertigo_ then I'd laugh my ass off. It's kind of funny because when she and that guy are on the top of the bell tower kissing, she sees a shadowy figure and runs off the tower and the figure just ends up being a nun. I thought it was kind of funny. Anyways, We get there and I'm regretting even giving in to when they said that I won't be lonely while they go. Although, I never knew that I was going to end up being with a killer. At least fifteen minutes into the film I started drifting off to sleep. I woke up to see everyone just staring at the screen as if they were hypnotized. I looked around and couldn't tell if this was really happening or I was dreaming.  
"This movie sucks," I heard a voice next to me. I turned and saw Freddy sitting there looking at the screen then at me. I hugged him and he laughed.  
"Why do you do that every time you see me?"  
"I like being close to you, Freddy. Do you want me to stop?"  
"You can ease up on it but it's alright." He rubbed my head with his gloved hand. I liked being next to him like this. I could never regret doing this.  
"I wanted to fall asleep earlier, you know? I had agreed to come with my parents to this movie so that it would give me something to do. Boring as hell, though. I'm glad that I fell asleep."  
"You know I wouldn't leave you alone to die of boredom." I laugh and kiss him on the cheek. He snikers.  
"No. You're gonna have to do better than that." He kissed me on the lips and I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He slipped his tongue in and started frenching me. It was getting warm and I tried to pull away but he kept me there. He put his hand on my thigh and I slapped it. He pulled away and looked at me.  
"What? I thought you could trust me." I tried to get my breath back and explain before he got mad.  
"Hey, I needed air. I can't kiss that long."  
"I know that but why did you slap my hand?"  
"You put it on my thigh."  
"Yeah, isn't that what a lot of couples do?"  
"Well, I know that many people do that but I don't do that."  
"Why?" I couldn't give him my answer because my parents shook me awake.  
"Nicole," my mom said, holding my hand,"Did you have a dream?"  
"I don't know. I think I just dozed off. Is the movie over?"  
"No. We're just going home, okay?"  
"Okay." We finally got out of there and headed home. I was glad because I didn't want to stay in there. We got home and I went up stairs to get ready for bed. I overheard them talking about how lucky I was to not have dreamed and meetFreddy. _Too late Mom and Dad. We met and, by the way, he's a real good kisser_. If I had the guts to tell them that, I'd be in so much trouble. I got situated for bed and waited for the blackness to cover me.  
Dream world  
I was back in the boiler room and found Freddy leaning on one of the boilers, looking disappointed at me. I shifted my eyes down to the floor then looked back at him.  
"Are you mad at me?" I asked in hope that he doesn't get too angered at me.  
"No, I just don't understand why you're so nervous about being touched like that."  
"As you probably know, I've never had a boyfriend before. So, therefore, I'm a virgin."  
"Oh yeah. I sometimes forget when I'm in the mood."  
"You're not the only one." He smirked again and I realized what I'd just said.  
"So, I turn virgins on? Another useful trick." I blushed and gave in to the fact that he was right. He disappeared and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I could tell he was really in the mood.  
"How about I show you how to really have a good time?" he whispered in my ear.  
"I'm kind of nervous abou-"  
"Everyone gets a little scared on their first time. I'll take good good care of you." The room changed to my room and he pushed me onto my bed. He got on top of me and we started making out. He tugged at my shirt and I gave him permission to take it off. He kissed down my chest and towards my stomach, making me moan. He look at my breasts and kind of laughed. I couldn't tell what was funny until I realized I was holding in my breath and my heart was ponding quite hard. He kissed my neck and I let out a louder moan than before. He ignored it and started sucking on that spot. I didn't feel like being dominated and got on top of him. He laughed at me trying to take control. I kissed him on the neck and tried finding his soft spot. I heard him laugh at my attept to find his soft spot and got sick of his game. I bit one side of his neck and heard him gasp. I sucked that part of his neck and felt a rise in his pants while doing so. I let go and kissed him.  
"So, you like to be biten?"  
"I guess so. I've never had a girl do that to me."  
"It's fun." I took his hat off and put it on my night stand. He went to taking off his sweater and I helped him. We went back to making out for awhile. He took off my pants and underwear and I took his off. He laid me down and got back on top. I was both in the mood and scared of what was about to happen. He thrusts himseld in me and it hurt pretty bad. I groaned, almost giving out a scream, and felt tears come out.  
"Don't worry. I promise it'll get better. You trust me, right?" It really hurt and all I could do was nod. He pulled in and out for awhile and it felt really bad. After some time, it started to feel good and I was moaning instead of groaning. He started going faster and it felt a little better. It wasn't long before we were going at it really hard and coming several times. Then, Freddy stopped, pulled out, and crawled next to me. We were both trying to breathe after this.  
"So, that's what sex is like?"  
"Yeah, it'll get better for you after a few more tries."  
"You're not gonna leave me, are you?"  
"What the hell? Of coarse not. What gave you that thought?"  
"I never got a boyfriend because Ididn't want to be pressured into having sex. I hear that once you do that with a teenaged boy, he leaves and tells his friend how easy you are. I've wanted to save my virginity until marriage. But I never knew that I'd be with adead murderer."  
"Hey, those boys are nothing but pussies. I'm a man. That's better than any teenaged boy." I laughed at his statement and hugged him.  
"You're really good to me, Freddy. Thanks." He rubbed my head and with his gloved hand (Yes it was still on duringall that). He stopped rubbing my head and got a few inches away from me. I looked at him and he smiled back.  
"I'll see you when you fall back asleep," was all he said before I was back in my room, completely naked under the covers. I looked under the covers and found my lost virgin blood all overthe sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

I got up and got ready for the day. It was Saturday and I had to clean the sheets before Mom and Dad found out. But my luck ran short when I saw my parents having breakfast down stairs. They saw my bloody sheets and grew concerned.  
"Oh my God! What happened?" my mom said, looking at the huge blood stains.  
"I'm on my period and accidently bled on my sheets."  
"Why are they so big?" my dad asked.  
"Iguess I peed, too." My mom took the sheets and put them in the laundry room. As she came back in, she put her hand on my shoulder and made me sit down at the table.  
"Nicole, we're worried about you."  
"What did I do?"  
"Last night we heard you groaning in your sleep. I don't know if you're taking the pill or not but we're frightened for you." I was screwed. I should be more careful when doing that with Freddy.I couldn't believe that I was that loud. On the bright side, they haven't figured out what's really been going on. Man they'd be so pissed.  
"I'm sorry if I've frightened you. I guess it just came up."  
"We just don't want you to end up like all those other kids," my dad saids putting his newspaper down.  
"I understand. Can I go to the library?"  
"Sure. Be safe." I went down the street and encountered Mikala's group of bitches. They noticed me quickly and just stared at me.  
"What are you looking at me for?"  
"You're a liar, Nicole," one of them said.  
"What? Are you still talking about that thingwith Freddy Krueger and her dream?"  
"It happened and you were there."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, okay? I haven't ever dreamed of Freddy Krueger."  
"Thenwhy do you say his name as if you about him?"  
"It's called picking up a book and actually reading it."  
"Are you calling me an idiot?"  
"Your an idiot to believe anything Mikala saids. I use to be her friend. Now we're enemies."  
"Mikala is not a liar. She descibed everything for us. All the way down to his burned face and claws."  
"Anyone could go to the library and look up the newspapers to see what the survivors described him as. If not that, maybe the internet."  
"You better watch it, Alkins. Once Mikala gets word of this, she's coming after you."  
"If you're going to taddle on her then tell her that I said insanity is one way to get through life." I walked passed them and headed off to the library. I checked out some good books on horror and stuff like that and went back home. I practically read all day and when it was my usual time to go to sleep I asked my mom to give me the pill before going to bed. I threw that away and went to my comforting bed for another great time with freddy.  
Dream world  
I was still in my room when I fell into my dream. I looked around and didn't see him. I looked under my covers, thinking he'd probably be under them. I didn't see him and put them down. I looked over to my right and saw him laying next to me in my bed.  
"Took you long enough," he said with a smirk.  
"You fool me again with your dream world tricks."  
"So, that was a close call this morning."  
"My parents or Mikala's bitch crew?"  
"Both. You really need to be careful with those situations."  
"I'm not a good trickster such as yourself." He laughs and sits up.  
"Don't flatter me. You ready?"  
"Well, there's this one thing I still want to know."  
"What?"  
"Why do you get away from me before I wake up?"  
"Well, I tend to travel from the dream world to the real world when a person who's dreaming holds onto me. I don't want to get you in trouble by being seen by your parents. Any more questions?"  
"No." He chuckles at me and gets on top of me.  
"Good. I'm really in the mood and I don't want to wait any longer." He takes his blades and rips off my shirt (Literally!), exposing my chest. I take his sweater off and we just pretty much get naked from there. He enters me again and it kind of hurts again. It takes me a little quicker to get use to it and the next thing that happened was what I never expected. I was back in my room and my parents were above me. The worse part was that Fredy was on top of me with his dick still in me...  
Several moments ago...  
Mr. and Mrs. Alkins were in themaster bedroom, waiting until they heard something from Nicole's room. They were for sure that she wasn't taking the medcation. For how long was their question. They then heard a groaning sound come from her room. It was 11:35 and they decided to wake her up in case Freddy Krueger was trying to kill her. When they came in, they saw her clothes were off and she was squirming around on the bed.  
"Oh my God," Mrs. Alkins gasps,"He's raping her." Mr. Alkins ran to their daughter's bed and shook her violently. Then, he was forced backwards and saw that Nicole was holding onto a burned man and they were both naked. Mrs. Alkins saw that his penis was all the way in Nicole's vagina and fainted. Mr. Alkins looked at his wife then at the burned man and Nicole. She stared back at him in shock at being caught in the act. But he wished this was with a normal teenaged boy. All he could tell was that this man before him was the Freddy Krueger and that he was having relations with his daughter...  
Present  
I stared at my dad and my fainted mom. _Shit! I'm more then just screwed! I'm dead meat!_ Freddy pulled out and I tried to explain but my dad hammered me with a lot of punishments. I'm now forced on the meds, I'm grounded from doing anything in the world except for school, and I was to be asked every morning what happened in my dreams. He picked up my mom and told me to say good-bye to Freddy Krueger because I'll never see him again. Once he was gone, I hugged Freddy and cried.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake up or have any of this happen."  
"I know. It's not your fault."  
"I'm never going to see you again. If they're watching me every second, then I'll never dream of you again."  
"Just do what they want. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." He laid me down next to him and put me under the covers. He kissed me one last time on the lips and started rubbing my head with his bladed glove.  
"Go to sleep," he whispered in my ear,"I'll be gone when you wake up." I almost cried but ended up back to sleep. The next morning, he was gone and I couldn't help but cry.


	8. Chapter 8

So, yeah. I'm pratically a prisoner now. I'm also forced to do family things with them. It's not that I don't like to do that, it's just that now that I'm grounded I _have_ to do this. I still dislike my parents for doing this. I understand that it was wrong to keep a boy...okay, a man. hidden from them. I also understand that it's wrong to have sex with him (Especially in your room in your parent's house). But what I don't understand is why should I be punished if I only see him in my dreams? Why am I suposed to not dream because we had an incident? They can't trust me anymore and I'm sick of them asking what I dreamed of the night before. They know for damn sure that I didn't dream. How they could tell? I haven't gotten any sleep because I can't dream! Also, if I had seen Freddy in my dreams, I'd wake up happy. So, it's been eight weeks and I've been stuck on the Hypnosil nonstop. My grades have been kind of crappy because of my lack of sleep, I'm more depressed and angery than usual, and all I can think about is Freddy. It's no use to fight bavk because I can't stop my feelings from taking control of me. I was 18 now but I still needed to graduate from high school. I also didn't have anywhere to go if I wanted to move out. Well, it was several days before graduation day (I'm surprised I'm going even though my grades were crappy) and I was going to my locker before last period. Then out of nowhere, Stephanie comes up beside me. She's another bitch but doesn't have any ties to Mikala.  
"Hey, crazy bitch. Are you going to kill me?" I ignored her. I was not in the mood to talk.  
"Well? Are you gonna put me on your hit list?" (FYI: I have a list in my locker of all the kids I hate)  
"It's a _hate_ list. Get your ears cleaned."  
"I bet you that you don't have the guts to kill me."  
"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"  
"So, you're going to kill me, aren't you?"  
"That depends."  
"On what? That I do something bad to you?" Stephanie then pushes my books down and looks at me like the little bitch ass whore she is. I pick them up and close my locker door. She pushes me against the lockers and looks at me like she was expecting something and didn't get it from me. I stared back with so much hatred.  
"Hey," she began,"I'm not scared of you. I know you're just all talk and don't do what you say."  
"What do you care, bitch? I didn't ask for your opinion."  
"You are nothing but shit. That's all you'll ever be. No one likes you, okay? Everyone here hates you." I already knew this fact but she was really starting to annoy the piss out of me. I took my books and hit her across the head. When she stumbled to the side, I took a handful of her hair and slamed her head against the lockers.  
"Who's all talk now, bitch?!" My adrenaline was really pumping as I threw her down, got on top, and beat her head on the floor over and over again.  
"You know what Stephanie? Everyone hates you too, you little skank! That's the only thing that we have in common, bitch!" I started punching her face multiple times, watching more and more blood come out (That just made me do it more, though). As I was doing this, I felt a sharp pain from the back of my head. It was very sharp and I heard someoneyell that someone's got a knife. I felt my body fall to the floor and saw darkness cover my whole body...  
...I woke up to see myself back in the same hallway that I blacked out in. I got up and saw my blood where my head was.  
"Oh how lovely," I say to myself,"I get into a fight, someone stabs me, and they leave me all alone. People are so freaking nice now days. " I look over to the doors behind me and see Freddy standing near me. I gasped and stare at him in shock.  
"How am I asleep or how did you get here?"  
"Blacking out is sometimes considered sleeping, you know." He smirked and I laughed. He hadn't changed a bit since those eight weeks. He helped me up and I gave him a long hug. He didn't seem to hesitate this time, though.  
"I missed you, Freddy."  
"I missed you too, Nicole. I didn't have anything to do all day and night."  
"I'm forced to do many things with my parents because they don't trust me alone. It was torture." He pushed me away and looked down at the blood on the floor.  
"So, you got that bitch good, didn't you?"  
"Yeah. Well, when you haven't had sleep for eight weeks, you tend to get a little crazy over the littlest things."  
"I know. I've seen what you've been going through." He outstreched his hand to me. I took it and followed him out the doors and found that he was leading me to my body. I was laying in a hospital bed and my parents were watching me. It was around 3:00 in the afternoon and I was on monitors to keep me alive.  
"Am I dying?"  
"No. You're just going to be unconsious for several days. That knife got you in a bad spot on the back of your head. They were able to sew it up and get you out of critical danger."  
"What about the Hypnosil? Wouldn't my parents have begged them to put me on it?"  
"They tried but you were already heavily medicated that you couldn't consume it or else you'd die of an overdose." I stared at my body in the bed and wondered about how upset my parents must be. I would probably be getting some good sleep now, thanks to the docters.  
"You wanna know what it's like to sleep and never dream?" I ask. Freddy shrugged as he leaned against the window ledge.  
"It's like you doze off. One minute you're falling asleep, the next thing you know you're waking up to you alarm clock. It almost makes you think what the point to sleeping is if you can't dream. It's worse than any nightmare I've ever had."  
"Same here in the dream world. You've got nothing to do and I kept thinking of you. I would go to your room a lot and just look at those pictures again. Just remembering those nights..." He stared at the ground for awhile and I came over to him.  
"Freddy," I cupped my hands onto his face and pulled his face close to mine,"Look at me." He smiled and kissed me on the lips. It was just the same but still I missed the feeling of our lips touching. I heard my heart moniter start beeping and looked at it. I soon realized that my heart was beating fast again. My mom cried and Dad patted her shoulder.  
"There's nothing we can do now, honey," he said, looking at my heart moniter continue to beep a lot.  
"Can we go somewhere else, Freddy? I feel a little uncomfortable."  
"Sure." We were back in my bedroom and started picking up where we left off... ;}  
For the next several days, we watched what people were doing and fooled around in the dream world. On my scheduled day of waking up, we talked for awhile, just watching my body and the people coming around.  
"Hey, Nicole."  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember what you said about wanting to get married and having kids one day?"  
"Umm, yeah. Why do you ask?" He takes his hat off and shoves it to me.  
"Look inside. There's something waiting for you." I was a bit scared but put my hand in there. I felt around until something brushed against my fingers. I picked it up and saw that it was a ring.  
"Freddy, are you sure?"  
"I've delt with marriage and having a kidbefore. Besides, I could get along better with you than my ex wife." I hugged him again and kissed him.  
"Yes, Freddy. You always find a way to make me happy. I love you." I covered up my mouth when I said that but he ended up smiling. He kissed my cheek and leaned toward my ear.  
"I love you too, Nicole. I'll be here when you fall back asleep." I woke up and saw the room so plainly. I sat up a bit and was confronted by my parents entering the room and running over to hug me. I was released soon after and when we got home, I took my dad's newspaper and started looking for an apartment to rent. Days later, I graduated from Springwood High and left for a new temporary home. I told my parents that I loved them and that it's best that I leave and not cause them any more trouble. They were sad but at least they'd be off my ass. Freddy and I got married and later on had two girls, Carrie and Amy (I named one Carrie because of the movie and Amy because of a story I made up at school that scared the shit out of everyone). It was nice and I didn't have to worry about anything much.


	9. Epilogue

I was in the kitchen washing this morning's breakfast plates. My two little girls, 5-year-old Carrie and 4-year-old Amy, run into the kitchen and hang onto my legs.  
"Hey, I told you two to not run in the house."  
"Daddy's home," Carrie saids. Amy jumps up and down chanting "Daddy's home" over and over. Then, Freddy comes through the door and the girls run to him. He picks Amy up and walks toward me.  
"How are my girls doing?"  
"They're fine."  
"Hey girls, how about you show Mommy what I taught you last night." He puts Amy down and they run outside to the backyard and got out their jump ropes.  
 _"One, two, Freddy's coming for you,"_ they began chanting (I like writting the song so I'll just do this. You can skip it if you want)," _Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again..._ " I clap and start laughing that he taught them his song. Freddy puts his arm around my shoulder and chuckled.  
"Did I do a good job?"  
"Yes. They look so cute doing that." He kissed my cheek and I told the girls to continue playing outside. Freddy and I went inside, keeping them in view. I go back to washing dishes while he sits down at the table.  
"So, how was work?" I asked.  
"Killer. Some got away, though"  
"Don't worry. You'll get them eventually."  
"How's it going with the girls? You taking good care of them?"  
"You know I am. I wouldn't want our kids to grow up into something bad."  
"Like what? A murderer?" He laughed at his own joke as did I. The last of the dishes were done and I came over and sat on his lap.  
"You got something special planned for tonight?"  
"You know it." It was my birthday tonight and he gave me the same *coughs* gift as every year. We kissed, which turned instantly into a make out session.  
"Mommy, Daddy," we heard from the door way,"What are you doing?" We looked at Carrie and Amyas they stared at us. They've never seen us kiss like this before. We get up and and Freddy goes over to them.  
"Mommy and Daddy were having a little grown up time. We didn't mean to scare you."  
"What did you two want?"  
"We wanted to come inside because it was raining."  
"Okay then. You wanna play a game?" They both nod and go to get a board game from the entertainment set.  
"Looks like we'll have to wait til later."  
"I can last." I love my family. It wasn't what I had expected but they're great. I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world.


End file.
